Beautiful Fall
by DragonSpark536
Summary: SUMMARY: Bloom and Sky have some trouble. Things that aren't her fault and some that are her fault. Will Sky be able to heal the pain that she caused? Or will she end it all (by accident)?


**Beautiful fall**

**Hello everyone, it is me again given another Story after deleting some stories that I haven't bothered to continue. Anyway the SUMMARY: Bloom and Sky have some trouble. Things that aren't her fault and some that are her fault. Will Sky be able to heal the pain that she caused? Or will she end it all (by accident)?**

**_Sky pov._**

**_In Winx dormitory_**

_I hadn't talked to Bloom in a while. Actually she hasn't talked to me since either. She's been avoiding me ever since Diaspro said that she was my womanizer. Isn't that crazy. I mean… She was just JOKING I think. Bloom doesn't know that. She's been talking about it to her friends. I hate it when girls talk about boys to their friends. It is just stupid. I mean, they make it feel like it is our fault that the person did that. We are all humans… we all make mistakes. I'm not saying that Diaspro is right!_

_I'm just saying Bloom is over reacting. I mean… Bloom is cute, she has ROSY CHEEKS and is innocent but people don't always make good turns! It is not like it is my fault that Diaspro said that in front of her face. She probably thought that Diaspro was right! Oh Bloom, why do people always make mistakes like that? Why are people so devious? Why do they try and hurt people's feelings? I don't know really. I got a devise that tells you what people are thinking I could just use it. _

_I took it out of my pocket I stood up. I walked over to Bloom and put the devise over her head. The others started to laugh until Blooms cheeks went red. She looked up and smacked my lips. "Why are you doing that?" she snapped. "Because I want to know what you are thinking about!" Bloom sighed. "If you want to know let me tell you: Sky you are a stupid person. She was just talking to me in that Devious way and you just watched with you annoying big eyes with a smirk on your face!" she crossed her arms. Did I actually just stand there? I remember walking back. Io was probably drunk._

_Bloom stood up. She tried to shake me but she was only up to my chest. No way up to my shoulders. She could only reach to my shoulders so she went to my back and climbed it. I laughed. "What are you doing?" I laughed. "GIVING YOU a TASTE-" She fell of and Nabu quickly used his magic to save her fall. _

_She looked at me and I had to run. I ran through the room and hid in Bloom's closet. She had pretty nice clothes that I had never seen her wear. She opened it and found me. "Sky" she panted. "Why do you always act like that… in the party I was nearly humiliated by that scumbag and you were just standing there with a stupid smirk on your face" she became silent. _

_She was doing that: 'I'm a baby' look. "Ok, ok. I didn't even know what happened." I told her. "Oh yeah… where were you last night? I know with her and then- then you came back this morning telling me all about that stupid party. Did you-" I knew what she was about to say. My eyes widened. "NO" I told her. Her face turned pale. It was probably the way I said it. But in the same time she is crazy! Why in the whole magic universe will she say that? She made her way out and ran out of the Dorm. _

_I hit my head and ran after her. "Bloom, Bloom… wait!" I told her. She looked back. There were tears on her face. We were close to a waterfall. The place that we always went. She was walking back. I had a feeling she didn't' know that it was there. I told her to stop and stepped forward. But then she fell!_

_Oh no! She fell through the sea. I had nothing else to do but jump. I blessed myself before I jumped for her… then I JUMPED!_

_I swam right through to where Bloom was. She was tangled in seaweed. I swam to her positioned and tried to untangle her. She was basically out of breath and was now breathing in the water. I myself needed some air but I couldn't breathe water! That will really hurt for some reason. _

_I had to leave her first and get some ear first. I was swimming up but I was like 3 miles away from shore… I mean, how did I even get down here? "You're on your own on that one…" I saw Daphne. Bloom's Older Sister. "Can you help me get her up…? I mean you're her protector ain't you?" she looked at me. "For your information YES and second of all she has gone. Why did you want some air? Now she is… dead." OHMYGOSH this is not happening!_

…

...

...

ARH!

It was all a dream! Thank goodness. I looked around to see Diaspro. She was still sleeping. Was this a sign to tell me about what will happen today? Well I know that I shouldn't put that thing on top of Bloom's head or this same thing will happen. OHMYGOSH this is not happening. I picked up my trousers and walked to the shower. All of the guards were looking at me. "What it is not like you have never seen a prince before!" I told them. I knew why they were looking at me. It was because I sent Diaspro out of my palace forever. Now I'm stuck with her. I shouldn't tell Bloom about the dream…. I should just 'disappear' for like 3 days. But Bloom might think that I eloped with Diaspro. Well that will be what I will think if I were in her position. Actually I should tell Bloom about the dream because that way she wouldn't attempt to kill me!

**The end.**

**I hope you all enjoyed that story. It is one of the stories that mean a lot to me because I like it. And well Review if you thought that it was awesome. And yes, I am sorry that I did the thing about what happened between Sky and Diaspro.**


End file.
